


Light Me Up

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, magic sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: “Do you want me to pull back?”"No. I want to look at the stars.”“I’m pulling back,” he says.And then he does. It feels like the tide going out—if the tide were made of heroin and fire."





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f-ing-ruthless-baz (f_ing_ruthless_baz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ing_ruthless_baz/gifts).

** Baz**

I feel like I’m tumbling after the tide. Like the sand is crumbling beneath my feet, unsettling my equilibrium.

I’m still holding his hands.

I tip forward like gravity, like I’m being pulled out with the tide and into him.

And I kiss him.

**Simon**

Baz is kissing me clumsily, and I don’t know what to think. I’ve never known Baz to do anything clumsily.

I imagine the conversation I’ll have with Penny about this later.

_ “Baz kissed me.” _

_ “Did you kiss him back?” _

Yes.

I decide to show him how.

**Baz**

Simon has done this before. He’s dropped my hands to press fingers against my jaw, guiding the kiss.

I can taste his magic in his mouth, and I surge into him, chasing the smokiness. I want his magic again. I want _ him. _

**Simon**

Baz clutches at my shoulders with both hands and eagerly slides his tongue against mine.

I amend my imagined conversation.

_ “Baz and I snogged.” _

_ “Why?” _

He pushes against me and I let him topple me backwards onto the bed.

_ “We were experimenting.” _

_ “With what?” _

His mouth chases mine, and then he’s pressed flush against me.

_ “Sharing magic.” _

He grabs my hand and slides it under the hem of his shirt to press against his skin.

He draws back from my mouth and whispers, “More. Please.” He presses his hand against mine for emphasis.

I press my mouth up into him again, and let my magic pool at the points of skin to skin contact between us. My left hand on his back. My lips against his. My right hand on his cheek.

_ “We were experimenting with sharing magic.” _

I imagine pushing my magic into him, filling him up.

Filling him.

His mouth tips open against mine and he moans. His hips roll into mine.

_ Oh. _

_ “We were experimenting with each other.” _

**Baz**

My whole body feels electric.

“Simon. I want you to feel–” I cut myself off with an involuntary surge of my hips. “I want you to feel it.”

“D-d’you mean…” His eyes trail down meaningfully, and then he raises an eyebrow. “Because I can feel _ that._”

Embarrassment floods through me. “That’s _ not _ what I meant.”

I press my face into his neck to sulk, but I’m too turned on to do it properly. He pushes more magic into me through his palms and I gasp wetly against his skin. “I want to show you what your magic feels like in me.”

**Simon**

“How?” (I think I _ know _ how.)

“I want–”

He starts kissing along my bare collarbone.

“–to make you–”

His hand brushes over my chest, and settles on my sternum.

“–_ go off_.”

He reaches for my cross and yanks on the chain in one swift motion. It snaps, and I realize how naked and exposed I feel.

And he’s staring at me apprehensively, like he’s waiting for an answer.

_ “Great Snakes, Simon! What did you say?” _

_ I shrug. “I didn’t really _ say _anything. I just–”_

I wind my fingers into his hair and draw his mouth roughly back to mine.

**Baz**

I’m working my mouth against Simon’s, and he’s dragging the hem of my shirt up my body with both hands.

_ You said something filthy and suggestive to Simon Snow. _

Shame washes through me and my body tenses. Just for a moment.

He tips his face away from mine. “What’s wrong?”

I roll off of him wordlessly, and throw an arm over my face to hide. _ Crowley, _ I want to disappear.

He’s not touching me now, and the tide of magic slips from me. I want to chase it again, chase that feeling of infinity and desire, but the embarrassment sobers me a bit.

**Simon**

We’re laying the wrong way round on Baz’s bed. I turn on my side to look at him and watch him work the muscles in his jaw. I can’t see his eyes.

“I suppose I thought you were immune to the draw of my magic or something.”

He huffs a bitter sounding laugh, but doesn’t say anything.

I wish I knew what he was thinking. I don’t even know what _ I’m _ thinking. And Penny’s no help at all now.

I prop myself on my elbow.

“Have you changed your mind about making me _ go off _, then?” I reach out and brush my knuckles against his belly where his shirt is still pushed up.

There’s no magic in the touch this time, but he arches up into it and whines.

“_Simon,_” he chokes out. “I want you all the time. Not just–”

I draw my hand back in surprise. “You want me?”

**Baz**

_ Shit. _

I feel him shift next to me and sit up.

He pauses. “You seem like you don’t _ want _ to want me.”

I draw my arm from my face and look at him.

“Baz, I– I _ like _ this. Whatever _ this _ is.” He rubs at his neck.

I want so badly to touch him again. He ruins it by talking more. “If you need time or–”

“Shut _ up_, Snow.” And I drag him down to me by the back of his neck.

**Simon**

I’m on top of Baz, pressing him into the mattress with my weight.

I worry briefly that he’ll notice how my body is _ reacting _ to this but then he hitches a leg over my hip and I’m far from caring.

Baz’s mouth is sliding messily against mine and his hands are roving across my back, nails lightly scratching down my spine.

This feels so…

I grip Baz’s hip and surge against him with my own.

_ Merlin, _ this feels so…

We’re rocking against each other and it is _ so good. _

I feel my magic prickling my skin. There’s a haze of smokey scent everywhere.

Baz groans into my mouth and tightens his grip on me.

It’s never felt this way when I’m alone. When I wank in the shower, my bottom lip pulled between my teeth, anxiously getting myself off.

It’s never felt like _ going off. _

Going off has never felt like _ this_.

**Baz**

I don’t think Simon realizes that he’s pushing his magic into me, each wave of pleasure surging through him and into me. Smokey hot and electric. Fire.

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me, Snow?”

He startles and scrambles off of me.

“Sorry! I–sorry! What am I doing?” He looks stricken, and he’s edging away from me, until he’s pressed up against the headboard of my bed.

I prop myself up on my elbows and look at him. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Snow. I meant it in a…” I feel my face flush. “… in a– in a sexy way.”

His eyes widen. _ “Oh!” _

I sit up and shuffle towards him, still eager for the magic spilling from him. “Is that alright?”

I pause with my knee brushing his thigh, and wait. He stares at me wide-eyed, then nods.

I’m so needy for his touch, for his _ magic. _ I swing a leg over his, and then I’m straddling his lap. I capture his hands and press them to my hips, letting his fingers settle just inside my waistband.

I lean into him. “Is this still alright?”

He tightens his grip on my hips, pressing his fingers into my skin. He tips his head back to look up at me, and pulls me closer. “Yeah.” It’s a whisper against my lips, and then his eyes flutter closed and he’s kissing me.

The electric heat of his palms burns against my skin, and I can feel the fire of his magic filling me again, pooling in my belly and surging through my veins.

I draw back from his lips. “No, you don’t have to give it to me. I– I want to draw it out of you.”

A sharp intake of breath. Stilled hands. A pause. _ Don’t mess this up. _

“Ok.”

He pulls back, and I feel the magic slip from my body. His hands still press hard against my hips, and I press back, just a little.

I feel empty. And I want him to fill me.

**Simon**

Baz is snogging me properly now, his tongue exploring my mouth and his fingers in my hair. I’m clinging to him, stroking my thumbs up over his hip bones to play over the hem of his shirt. _ Am I allowed to take off his shirt? _

He must know what I’m thinking. He untangles his fingers from my hair and presses his hands to mine on his hips. He slowly drags my palms up his body, letting my fingers slide under his shirt.

The anticipation makes me _ throb_, and he moans into my mouth. _ Merlin. _

I slip my hands from Baz’s and pull the hem of his shirt up, up, until we have to break apart to get the shirt over his head. He doesn’t let me go for long, winding his arms around my neck as I toss the shirt away.

He surges into me, our bare skin brushing together.

_ I want him. _

**Baz**

I nip at Simon’s lower lip. I can’t help it. Electric sparks skim along my skin everywhere he’s touching me, and I can feel the magic pulsing through me with my heartbeat, _ his _ heartbeat.

He’s running his hands up and down my back while I kiss him, and I want to melt. I’m wound tight around him with every part of me, my magic sparking in my heart and coursing down my limbs and around him. It tingles in my fingers, in my palms. It mixes with the fire surging from him and makes me breathless.

Simon hums against my mouth and pulls back. I let my arms go slack and open my eyes when he draws back.

He’s looking at me with lidded eyes, his lips flushed pink. _ Great snakes. _ If I thought I was in love before…

He reaches for my left hand settled on the back of his neck, and brings it to his lips to kiss the heel of my palm. He stares at me with wet lips still pressed to my skin. I’m transfixed by those eyes.

Simon’s magic settles to a dull ache inside me, and my own dissipates from my pores like sweat. (There might be sweat too.) I’m focused on the strange sensation of his lips against my palm, when he slips them open to nip the base of my thumb with gentle teeth and a teasing tongue.

I gasp and he grins at me before moving to press a kiss to the pad of my middle finger. His eyes are still locked on mine when he pulls my finger into his mouth.

**Simon**

What. The actual bloody hell. Am I _ doing? _

Baz is looking at me with hooded eyes and parted lips, like I’ve done this on purpose. Like it might be sexy. _ Christ. _

I’m still clutching his hand in both of mine. I’ve still got his finger in my mouth, my tongue swirling wetly around it. But then he slips a second finger (his index) into my mouth and I moan around both fingers. He drags my bottom lip open and I close my eyes.

“You’re leaking magic.” His right hand slips from my neck to cup my jaw, and he thrusts the fingers back into my mouth.

I hum out an _ mmhmm _ and he giggles.

I open my eyes and draw back, letting his fingers slip from my lips. “Baz, are you off your head?”

He looks startled. “No. Of course not.” A dumb smile spreads across his face. “Maybe a little. Shut up, Snow.” And then _ he’s _ shutting me up. With his mouth.

I don’t object.

**Baz**

We’re snogging again. Again, again, _ again. _

Simon’s fingers are in my hair, and our chests are flush together, and we’re snogging again. (Grinding a bit, too, if I’m being honest.)

His skin is like a furnace, leaching heat and magic into me. Even so, I shiver. (I run cold, and I’m not wearing a shirt.)

“Cold?” He bumps his nose against mine.

I shake my head. “It’s fine.”

He slides his hands down my back, raising gooseflesh. “Liar.” He kisses me firmly. “Let’s get under the blankets.”

He draws back to look at me uncertainly. I nod.

So then we’re sliding down the bed, kissing languidly on our sides with my blankets tucked up to our shoulders. Kissing, kissing, _ kissing, _ his magic entering me through our mouths, sparks catching on my tongue.

I am likely to burst.

**Simon**

I’m not sure how long we’re snogging before my inner Penny finally catches up with me again, but Baz has his hand down the back of my pyjama bottoms when she does.

_ “Simon, what are you doing?” _

_ “I’m sucking on Baz’s earlobe, obviously.” _

Baz groans against my shoulder and grinds his thigh between mine.

_ “But why?” _

I gasp. Baz huffs out a laugh and palms my arse. I let him use the grip to drive my hips into him.

_ “Because I want to.” _

I hook my knee over Baz’s hip.

_ “Because I want him.” _

After that, the Penny in my head is quiet again.

**Baz**

I wonder if Simon would let me suck his cock.

**Simon**

Baz is kissing my neck. It occurs to me after a moment, the thought catching up all lazy and muddled, that perhaps letting him mouth wetly at my neck might be a bad idea.

But I can’t be arsed to care.

He rolls me onto my back and drags his lips down, pressing wet kisses across my clavicle and down my chest. He pauses at my sternum and kisses there, using tongue. He’s shaking.

He draws his lips away, but remains there, hovering over me and huffing shallow breaths across my skin. He’s not looking at me, and _ Morgana _, he’s still shaking.

“Baz?”

He laughs anxiously and then presses his cheek to my sternum, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Are– are you alright?”

He nods and lets out a shaky huff of a breath against my skin. I try not to squirm as it ghosts across my nipple.

I’m not sure what’s happening. I fold my arms around him under the blanket and just hold him. His hands clutch at my shoulders.

**Baz**

I just wanted to kiss down Simon Snow’s body and casually offer him oral pleasure, but I of course had to start panicking before I even reached his nipples.

I want to mouth at them to see if he likes that. But what if he doesn’t?

_ What if he does? _

I’m still shaking, and my left hand is still pressed firmly to the top of his shoulder as if we were at a chaperoned school dance.

This all feels decidedly unsexy.

Well. Except for the unmistakable bulge pressing against my stomach where I’m lying on top of him.

_ Just stop thinking. _

I wish for Simon’s magic to surge through me and make me stupid again, but it doesn’t work that way. And I told him not to give it to me.

_ Don’t think. _

I told him to let me take it.

So I do.

**Simon**

Baz raises his head and smirks at me, but then all at once he’s swirling his tongue around my nipple and I’m just about ready to sob.

_ Jesus Christ, _ is _ that _ what this feels like? I’ve experimented with my own hands before, but it’s never felt like this.

I twine my fingers in his hair with both hands and arch up into him. He _ actually moans _ when I do.

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _ I’m going to go off and he’s barely even doing anything to me.

He draws back and puts his hand over my heart. Looks at me. “Hey.”

I gasp for air and nod at him.

“Don’t be scared.” He kisses the bottom jut of my ribcage, the right side. “I’ve got you.”

I snort out a bitter laugh.

He glares at me, then holds eye contact and kisses my belly. “I mean it, Snow.” He practically whispers it into my skin. “If it feels like too much, give some to me.”

My heart lurches. And, _ oh. _

_ Oh. _

I look down at him and press my palm to his cheek. “Come here and kiss me.” I stroke my thumb over his bottom lip. “Please.”

**Baz**

I’ve never seen Simon look at me like this, and it terrifies me. I’m shaking again when I crawl up his body to press my lips to his.

And he kisses me. He kisses me like it’s on purpose.

He pulls me down to him, our chests flush together and his magic still tingling through my body. _ Crowley, _ I could die like this, Simon’s tongue in my mouth and his hands clutching my back. I’m ready to light up like flash paper.

I hum into his mouth and he hums back. The pulse of his magic thrums with it, and warmth spreads thickly through my limbs. My toes buzz with it, and I am done for. If I thought I was addicted before, I knew nothing.

I gasp and pull back. “Let me make you come.”

“_Fuck, _ yes, _ please._”

**Simon**

_ Jesus fucking Christ, _ did I just say that?

**Baz**

Simon turns bright red, and the taste of his magic takes a slightly sour note in my mouth.

He’s _ embarrassed. _

It’s such a turn on.

“_Fuck, _ Snow. Talk dirty to me.”

He laughs nervously, a slight manic edge to it, and I laugh too.

I lean down and kiss his cheek. I’m not sure how else to reassure him.

He wraps his arms around my neck and breathes shakily against my ear.

“Have you done this before?”

I shake my head. “Have you?” I’m not sure I can handle the answer.

“No.”

I kiss his cheek again. It feels as intimate as anything we’ve already done.

**Simon**

I hold Baz to me for a long moment. His skin is warm where we’ve been pressed together. The blankets slipped from his shoulders before, but I tuck them back around him.

Warm. Safe. Maddeningly _ lovely, _ here in my arms.

I sigh. He relaxes against me.

“So, um.”

I tip my head to look at his face. “Um?”

His face flushes, just barely. “So, can I, um.” His eyes tick meaningfully downward, where our legs are tangled together. Then he looks back at my face, carefully avoiding my eyes.

“Oh!” My face flushes again. I’m not sure exactly what he’s suggesting, but I can guess. “Yeah! You can– I mean– Yes, I–”

He kisses me softly, cutting off my babbling. “Don’t be scared.” He’s shaking, and I realize he’s reassuring himself as well as me.

I nod, and brush my lips over his temple.

**Baz**

_ You have to move, _ I think to myself. _ This was your idea, you have to get it started. _

I raise myself to hover over Simon. He lets his arms around me go slack, but he doesn’t let go.

“I’m just going to…”

He nods, his eyes lidded and heavy, pupils wide and focused on me.

_ Crowley. _

I crawl down his body and press a messy kiss to his belly. I’m still shaking.

He reaches down to tuck my hair behind my ear, and I just about melt into him.

I brush my fingers over the waistband of his pyjama bottoms with both hands. He nods at my unasked question.

_ Breathe. In. Out. _

And then I pull them down, off his hips, down his thighs. Should I pull them all the way off? Or let them pool awkwardly around his knees? I’ve never thought about this part.

Simon touches my face. “You ok?”

I realize that I’ve been staring wordlessly at his swollen cock resting heavily against his belly.

“Sorry! Yeah. I’m… Yeah, I’m fine.”

**Simon**

I worry that Baz has short circuited. He’s not moving, or saying anything. At least he’s stopped shaking.

I’m about to tell him he doesn’t have to– that he can change his mind–

–when he crawls further down the bed and yanks my pyjama bottoms all the way off my legs.

_ Well. _

And now I’m naked and exposed, laid out in front of my–

Not enemy. Not anymore. We’re something else. Something _ more. _

He’s knelt between my knees, his face flushed and hair disheveled. He’s so goddamn beautiful. _ How did I not realize how goddamn beautiful he is? _

“Yours too. I want to see you.”

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. (He still looks elegant, the tosser.)

I blush, and prop myself up on my elbows. “Please?”

He nods slowly, but before he can move, I sit up further and settle my hands on his hips. “Can I?”

He puts his hands on my shoulders and breathes out a shaky breath. I almost don’t hear it when he whispers, “Yeah, OK.”

I slide his pyjamas down, letting my thumbs run over the hard edge of his hip bones. I want to memorize the feeling of these hands touching that skin over those bones. The sharpness and the smoothness.

He lifts himself onto his knees, letting me push the fabric down over his arse. My fingertips brush his thighs, and then he’s lifting one knee at a time to wriggle the rest of the way out of the pyjamas. He grips my shoulder with one hand to avoid toppling. (I wouldn’t mind if he toppled into me.)

I’m almost afraid to look at him.

_ Almost. _

**Baz**

Simon is staring at my cock, and it’s making me feel both incredibly embarrassed and incredibly hot.

I feel laid out bare before him and _ seen _ for exactly what I am.

A horny, lovesick bastard.

I place both hands on his chest and push gently, encouraging him to lay back. _ Lay back amongst my pillows and bedclothes and let me defile you, Simon Snow. _

Instead I say: “I’ve got you.”

He lays back and twines his right hand with my left, palms pressed together. “I know.” He presses our joined hands hard against his hip, anchoring them there.

He doesn’t let go. Even as I trail my lips down his belly, across the thatch of hair, nudging his cock with my chin. He props himself on his elbows to watch.

I shift onto my left hip, and hold myself up on the arm that Simon has gripped against him. I breathe out deeply, gusting air across his sensitive flesh, and he whines.

I’ve imagined this before.

I did not imagine the way his magic would surge through me, lighting me up with his sounds. _ Crowley, _ I could die and I’ve barely even touched him yet.

**Simon**

Baz wraps his hand around me and looks up at me through his lashes. (Beautiful. Even now, like this, holding my dick.)

“Give it to me. If it’s too much.”

I know he means my magic; he’s repeating what he told me before. But it sounds so _ suggestive _ I can’t help but gasp.

And then he takes me into his mouth and I _ squeak. _

**Baz**

How _ embarrassing _ this must be for Snow. I almost laugh with my mouth full. It comes out as a derisive snicker.

“Oh god.” He flops onto his back and throws his free arm over his face. “Just– just pretend you didn’t hear me make that noise.”

In answer I hum around him and try to make him squeak again.

**Simon**

I take it back. Baz _ is _ my enemy, and he must be stopped. He’s tormenting me into making embarrassing noises.

“Jesus _ Christ, _ Baz. God _ fucking _ damn it!”

He pulls off and smirks at me. “Oh, would you like me to stop?”

I whimper and he grins. And then he licks me root to tip and closes his lips around me again and I _ squeak. _

“_Fuck._” It’s a lewd moan, and he hums approvingly.

**Baz**

I can feel what I’m doing to him. His magic is leaking into me, pulsing pleasure through my body in time with his.

I suck firmly at the head of his cock, applying my tongue to his frenulum, and I can almost feel it in my own tightening bollocks. _ Fuck, _ I feel like I could come any second.

I grind my aching cock into the bed but find no relief.

**Simon**

I am going to die. This is how Baz ends me. _ Self immolation prompted by overwhelming sexual ecstacy. _

At least I might take him with me. I can feel him groaning around me and rutting against the mattress.

The thought of Baz getting off on this pushes me closer to– Coming? Going off? Whatever is about to happen to me.

_ Oh god, what a way to go. _

**Baz**

I glance up, and Simon has his free hand pressed to the side of his face, tangling in his hair. I’ve never seen anything sexier. His eyes are squeezed shut, and I want to make him open them.

The magic rolling off him now tastes sticky and sweet. I moan at the taste. At the smell. The pulse of it in my groin.

_ Look at me, Simon Snow. I want you looking at me when you set me ablaze. _

**Simon**

I’m going to come. _ I’m absolutely fucking going to come. _

I gasp. “I’m going to come.” My eyes shoot open, and there’s Baz staring at my face. He’s bobbing his head, and staring at me, and I think he’s going to come, too.

I don’t know if I’m more afraid of going off or coming in Baz’s mouth.

“_Baz, _ I’m going to come.” I grab at him with my free hand, letting my fingers tangle in his hair, tugging gently.

He hums approvingly again.

I sob. “_Baz, I’ll go off._” I’m frantic. Why doesn’t he understand?

He loops an arm under my thigh and grips my hip firmly in his hand. Then he squeezes our joined hands together and gives me a burning, sexy look that says _ you fucking moron. _

Oh, right.

**Baz**

Simon is close, and I’d know that even if he didn’t keep telling me.

He’s pulling at my hair, but I’m not sure he realizes he’s doing it. His fingers clench and unclench in time with the pulsing pleasure coursing through us both.

Honestly, I’m close too. I think I’m going to come when he does, his magic driving the piston of my hips again and again into the bed.

He’s going to wring me out. Squeeze every last bit of pleasure from me.

I rock against the bed, against _ him, _ in anticipation and let the fire and smoke burn through me.

_ We’re going to combust. _

**Simon**

The air around us tinges red as my body goes taut with near release.

_ Oh no. _

My hips stutter and then I’m spilling into Baz’s mouth, and _ oh my god _ I’m coming and coming and I feel like I’m going to die. I sob.

_ Give it to me. If it’s too much. _

It is. It’s too much. So I do.

**Baz**

Simon pushes more magic into me than he ever has before, and my vision turns to sparks. For a moment I'm overwhelmed and think I can't handle it. I clutch at him desperately, fingers digging into his flesh, sputtering as he pulses hot and wet into my mouth. 

I can't breathe. I can't _ do _ this. 

But then I can. I feel something opening up inside me, inside my heart, and there's room for it all. All of Simon's magic, all of this pleasure, all of this sodding _ love _ that's never done me any good before. 

A circuit completes, and I shiver, and cry out, and then I'm coming too. 

**Simon**

_ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck. 

**Baz**

_ "Babe." _ (Did Simon just call me _ babe_?) "Come _ here._"

I will my eyes to focus. I'm still coming down from my orgasm. 

He's squeezing my hand, and tugging on my hair. "Come _ here, _you nightmare."

My muscles are weak, but I lift my head to look at him. I'm almost embarrassed when his softening cock slips from my lips. 

_ "Love." _ He rests a palm on my cheek. 

My heart stutters in my chest. 

**Simon**

Baz is an absolute mess. I've never seen him like this, all loose limbed and stupid. There's actual drool on his chin. 

I wipe it away with my thumb. 

"Come here." I say it again, firmer, now that he's looking at me. 

He raises himself onto his elbows and knees, and I drag him up my body. "Come here." I say again. Again, again, _ again. _

I feel like I've always wanted him to come here. 

**Baz**

Simon cradles my head against his chest, and runs his fingers soothingly through my hair. 

I feel _ loved. _Fucking hell. 

He tucks the blanket around my shoulders again, and hushes me. "I've got you, Baz."

I realize I'm shaking with the edge of laughter. It bubbles out of me. 

Simon snorts at me. "What's so funny?" He starts laughing, too. 

"I don't know!" I gasp out. 

I clutch his shoulders and ride out this joy. _ Bloody hell _ I'm so stupid in love.

Simon cradles my face in his hands and draws it closer to his. He's grinning, trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Next time–" He giggles. "Next time, I want to go down on you." 

And then he kisses me. 


End file.
